


L.I.F.E.

by NancyBrown



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: This life is not what Lucy would have expected.





	L.I.F.E.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroline Crane (carolinecrane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



Lucy divides her life into two parts: the famous international thief, and the housewife. She doesn't like to think about anything before the famous international thief life. This life is not what she would have expected during the famous international thief life. Amy attends classes all day and half into the night, and Lucy learns to cook for the first time, scorching loaves of bread and crisping stews until gradually their meals turn edible after months of steady practice. She's not as keen to learn how to clean the tiny villa they're renting. Dust bunnies roam along the floor, and the veined marble of the bathroom sink has a permanent extra frosting of old toothpaste. She can crack any safe in under ten seconds, she's learning to crack eggs without getting the shells everywhere, but the cracks in the tile floors are collecting thin, dark dirt which does not give to her half-hearted mopping. If she hadn't promised Amy otherwise, Lucy would rob a bank just to hire a cleaning service.

Amy doesn't seem to mind. Her gaze focuses on inner sights these days before her hands dance over her canvas to bring her images to life. Hours or days pass when she won't look away from her work, not even to pay attention to the dumplings Lucy figures out how to steam to perfection, popping them into her mouth absently with paint-stained fingers. Then, latest masterpiece set aside to dry, Amy's eyes return from whatever fantastic landscape she's been visiting, and they fix with a laser glare on Lucy, crinkling at the corners with her smile. They fall on each other like hungry bats, enfolding one another until neither knows where she begins and ends.

It's not a life Lucy ever wanted, but it's the only life she wants now.


End file.
